one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin vs Luigi
Robin vs Luigi is CobraMario64's 2nd One Minute Melee! Description Two green sidekicks will duke it out in a One Minute Melee! Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Robin from Teen Titans. Can Batman's former sidekick or Mario's younger brother win a Melee? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Melee A normal night in Jump City as Luigi was walking and taking a nice stroll, the Teen Titans then see him on a wanted in prison poster, with a dead or alive. Luigi, who is wanted for squashing Goombas. They show up in front as Luigi cowers in fear. Robin then points his finger at him. Robin: Titans GO! Starfire and Raven were at a nearby bus stop, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on a bench. Robin prepares to take Luigi on. Robin: No one messes with the Teen Titans and gets away with what they have done! Robin gets into his fighting position while Luigi decides to fight back. Melee FIGHT! Robin goes to Luigi and hits him with his staff, but Luigi throws a few Fireballs at Robin. He pulls out his Hammer and hits Robin while he spins around his staff, Luigi then counters with his Hammer, until Robin gets sent flying back by Luigi's Green Missile and he lands on the sidewalk. Robin gets up and starts throwing multiple Birdarangs at Luigi, but he simply blocked them with the Luigi Cyclone as he was spinning around. Robin, who now uppercuts Luigi, and tripped him over. Robin throws a Smoke Pellet to leave Luigi unable to see where he went, until Luigi saw him gone, Robin threw multiple kicks and punches, and he throws a bomb at Luigi. Robin grabbed him with his Grappling Hook and kicked Luigi to a bus stop, Robin decides to end it there. Luigi pulls out his Vanish Flower to become invisible, until Robin sees him gone, and holds his staff, until he was bashed in the head by Luigi's Hammer. Robin screamed and the effects wore off, then Luigi uses the Super Jump Punch, knocking Robin into the sky and falls back into the streets. All the Titans run up to Robin and are ready to assist him. Robin points at Luigi. Robin: Titans GO! Starfire shoots multiple starbolts at Luigi while Raven throws objects at at him, Cyborg fires a blast of energy and Beast Boy transforms into a tiger and slashes him, Luigi was on the ground, lying down. Robin hits Luigi through a building while throwing multiple Ammunition Discs, causing the entire building to explode, the Titans were shocked when the building exploded. Luigi was inside, but thankfully he was still alive and well. he eats a Mushroom and perfectly heals. The Titans decided to take a short break. Starfire charges at him, but Luigi grabs her arm, with electricity flowing through his body, and punches her into a car, and knocks her out, but the car alarm went off. Robin throws birdarangs, but they were all in Luigi's hands, as he walks, with his eyes glowing white filled with electricity. Robin pulls out his staff and Luigi just kicks Robin, electrocuting him 4 times. Luigi then hits Robin with his Hammer and smashes him with it several times, then he throws Robin down and punches him in his chest, increasing anger. Luigi sends a bolt of lightning directly at Robin, the electricity was so strong. Luigi returns to normal and walks away. 10 minutes later the Titans stared in shock and horror, until they found their leader dead. Beast Boy puts his head down, Cyborg puts his hands together, Raven kneels down and punches the ground, Starfire covers her face, crying for her fallen leader and boyfriend. MELEE! Results CobraMario64: Well, R.I.P Robin! Anyway, what did Luigi learn from that Thunder God? Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male-only battles Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:Robin Category:Nintendo vs DC R Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's